The manufacture of circuit arrangements in hybrid technology is known. In such arrangements chips with semiconductor elements are attached directly without a chip housing to a ceramic carrier in which current tracks are arranged.
The disadvantage of such a circuit arrangement is on one hand that it is expensive because of the ceramic carrier. On the other hand such a circuit arrangement is not suitable as a power module for very high currents, e.g. 300 Amperes, since the current tracks arranged in a ceramic carrier cannot conduct such high currents.